The invention disclosed herein relates generally to plastic polymeric films and methods of making the same. More particularly, this invention relates to methods of forming and installing a very thin polymeric film in a device, under conditions where the fragility of the film would ordinarily make its handling and installation difficult or impossible.
Very thin (&lt;10 .mu.m) polymeric films are useful in many well known applications. Representative applications in connection with which the present invention was developed include the use of polymeric films as barriers to moisture, dust and gases; and as frequency-specific radiation filters. In such applications, the film is ordinarily emplaced in a device where it is subject only to small static stresses under controlled conditions. Once installed, the film, even though very fragile, is sufficiently strong and flexible to perform its intended function without rupturing. It is often difficult, however, to initially assemble such devices. This difficulty lies not so much in the formation of the film itself, as there are various well known methods of making thin films, but rather in the handling and installation of the film without tearing it. In some cases, this difficulty effectively imposes a lower limit on the thickness of film which may be routinely installed in a device.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method of forming and installing very thin polymeric films.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming and installing very thin polymeric films in situ in a device in which the film is to be utilized
Additionally, for reasons that will be apparent from the description of the invention set forth below, it is an object of the invention to provide a composite film for use in installing a thin film in a device.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.